Betrayal
by Mr or Ms Tanuki
Summary: The sun rose and cast a harsh brutal glare over blood red flesh. Pre-Eragon, one-shot. T, just in case for gore.


**Ahhh…it was supposed to be a Naruto story but it somehow turned into this. **

The sun rose and cast a harsh brutal glare over blood red flesh.

He could feel the pain of trying to breathe. It stabbed at him from every direction. He couldn't escape it.

It was just there.

The sheer power. How they slew his comrades like nothing.

And the emotions he refused to accept and came from _**His**_ betrayal.

He thought they were friends. He thought that_** He**_ was trustworthy. He thought that he could trust _**Him**_ with his life.

Clearly he was wrong.

He was now paying for his mistakes.

The pain...

He would do anything to make it stop. Almost anything.

He forced himself to ignore it. And he remembered when he and_** Him **_were young and innocent.

_The excitement in the air, their laughs. They were with their friends fooling around. Doing nothing serious or productive._

_Their teacher agreed to let them go because of the celebration. Honestly, he was surprised that their teacher actually even would think of letting them go, allowing them to take the afternoon off was just..._._.shocking. He almost fainted right there and then but luckily he didn't._

_He was happy right then. Happy in the warm air tinged with gold._

How long ago was that? Had_** He **_already become a traitor, plotting and scheming?

_**His **_actions were nothing like the person he had known. That person was brave, reckless and hotheaded but loyal and trustworthy. This was like someone else.

_**He**_ was just somebody that he used to know. The person he originally knew was gone and replaced by a stranger.

_**He**__ used to smile. That smile. __**He **__used have warmth in his eyes, like courage turned into something you could relate to. Their teacher was proud of both of them, but __**Him**__ especially. He didn't mind. He knew why and found it perfectly reasonable._

Had the pride gone to _**His **_head?

He felt his breathes become shallower. The pain was growing. He knew he could get up, but that would just put him in harm's way. Besides, he was sure that getting up would increase the pain.

He was already aware of the emptiness.

The loneliness.

Part of him had died, he knew that. He couldn't save her. She had passed into the Void with his tears on her stained scales. All the healing in the world couldn't have saved her.

He wished that he could die soon.

He had nothing else to live for, no one to hug him if he miraculously survived. Everyone around him were his companions, his friends and people he just knew. His family was long dead many years ago, he had gradually watched them age and die.

_Was he just going to lie here and die?_

Maybe it was just his mind, but he could've sworn he heard his dead dragon's voice.

_Go, do something._

Maybe, this was the result of him dying but _**He**_ was the one responsible for his dragon's death. He didn't forget that. Besides those words were what she would've said to him too.

He had nothing to lose.

He forced himself up, ignoring the pain.

His breathes, already shallow were growing shallower. _**He**_was busy slaughtering the survivors, the Eldunari powering him beyond normal limits. His muscles were screaming in pain, his sight was blurring, yet sheer willpower carried him on.

That was the only thing that kept him going.

He came close to _**Him**_.

And just as _**He**_ was about to give the finishing blow to someone else, somebody that he didn't know, he managed to throw himself before the deadly sharp sword.

The pain.

It wouldn't last, he knew he was quickly dying, better than the suffering he was going to go through if he hadn't jumped in front of the sword.

So his last words, summoned from every bit of energy he had, killed him.

His last words were a curse.

A curse that would result in the death of _**Him**_. He had made sure of that.

**This could be from the view of any Rider that had a female dragon and knew someone from the Forsworn and died during when Galbatorix and his Forsworn killed the riders. Thanks for reading ! , review please **


End file.
